


了不起的格雷夫斯先生

by LittleDamara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 格雷夫斯探案集





	1. 花瓶失窃案

纽特收到了信，从再正常不过的麻瓜信箱里，这让他取出信的时候内心为是否也要以这种邮递方式回信而挣扎了下。  
结果那是封电报。  
纽特皱着眉头，站在信箱前花了几秒把它看完，埋怨着门房没有把它直接送上他新住进去的公寓门前。这会耽误我的计划的。纽特一边提起箱子，一边把那对折的电报塞进大衣口袋。当他转身朝电梯走去时，发现他的信箱门还敞开着。纽特四处张望，确定没有任何麻瓜在场后，朝信箱一努嘴，那金属的小门便自动地快速合上，箱面上映现出纽特有些得意的表情。  
他乘坐电梯来到五楼，走过无人的过道，来到6号公寓门前。皮克特等不及地从他口袋里跳出来，直接扒在门锁上，过于轻松地把门打开了。  
“干得好，皮克特。”纽特笑着鼓励，伸出手接回它，把它送到自己肩膀上。  
门在纽特进屋后自动关上，客厅则是缓缓地亮起灯，照亮了茶几上的几张帐单。  
除了部分商店寄来的杂费外，还有银行的还款项目，甚至还有一直未动笔的个人纳税单。皮克特跳到桌面上，它察觉纽特的视线，把压在最下面的纳税单笨拙地拖出来。  
“不，皮克特，别动它。”纽特苦恼地别过头。他把箱子放到沙发上，一脱离控制，箱子便晃动了起来，很快就把搭在沙发边的衣服震到地上。  
“你们都别动，我今天没心情这么玩。”纽特朝箱子沮丧地喊，唯一令他称心的就是箱子里总是拼命想出来透气的动物稍微安定了下去。纽特坐到另一张沙发上，他对着地上的衣服挥手，让它漂浮在半空缓缓地落在墙边的衣帽架上。接着，他再次把那封电报取出来，读一遍。  
“遇到麻烦，务必求助格雷夫斯。”  
没责任感的家伙。纽特暗自撇嘴。他这么说是指责他的哥哥，这里所有的事都是暗指他哥哥，准确地说，这所公寓，这桌面上的账单和纳税申报表，还有关于那位叫卡劳的可怜人，都是忒修斯一股脑扔给纽特的麻烦。  
半个月前纽特才被通知忒修斯在纽约丝毫不繁华甚至就目前来看没有任何前景可言的地段有了套公寓，说是方便日后在纽约的出差有个舒适的落脚点，虽然纽特知道忒修斯还没在真正意义上踏上美国纽约的混凝土地。但是连这里混杂着湿露潮气还有分时间段的油腻味都没闻过的忒修斯反倒委托了一位资产代理人在这条因为过往烧煤炭而熏黑墙体的街上找了个还算是高级的老寓所，然后在不告诉斯卡曼德家任何一位成员的情况下胡乱地投资了某公司的铁路还有钢铁行业，并且与一个只见过几次面的人合伙开了一家没有什么实际内容的小公司——现在变成了小饭馆。  
你是个巫师，不是什么麻瓜生意人！纽特给他哥送去了一封咆哮信。结果收到一份没有任何辩解还厚颜无耻地要纽特赶快去纽约处理好他留下烂摊子的回信。另外说明不靠谱的资产代理人已经跑路了（狡猾的麻瓜），剩余的事情只能去拜访忒修斯的合伙人卡劳先生才行。  
为了保卫家族的财产——很难想象当这种使命感油然而生的时候心底里还有一丝自豪——纽特只好先把生病的嗅嗅留在了欧洲让老朋友同时也是这方面的专家来照看，快马加鞭地往美国赶去。  
纽特顺利地找到了公寓，顺利地安顿好自己的动物们，尝试让一些账单清消掉，处理好延时的那一张，最后跟着地址，带着他一箱子的动物们去到那间合伙的小饭馆。  
还没到开业时间，纽特站在冷清的门口犹豫了一会，敲着厚实的木门进去，礼貌地问卡劳先生是否在这里。  
“他在楼上，需要预约。”拖地的伙计说。  
纽特看着他利索地把桌上的椅子双手一翻放到湿漉漉的木地板上，又进一步问：“你可以告诉他是斯卡曼德先生来找他商量事，行吗？”  
“不行，他现在办公室有客人。”  
“我可以等。”  
“才刚上去没一会。”伙计直起身子看着纽特，对方善意地看向他，小心地等待结果。“行吧，你就从这个楼梯上去，卡劳先生门外有椅子可以让你坐着等。”  
纽特谢过再次忙碌起来的伙计，尽量不让自己踩到湿木板上滑倒，上了楼梯，老旧但是结实的那种。空间越往上越干燥，壁纸发干的气味扑鼻，纽特看见一扇双开的漆门就在过道尽头，有一把孤零零的附有软垫的红椅子摆在墙边。  
接着，纽特还未完全踩上二楼的地毯上，尽头房间便传来一声短促的叫喊声，接着是某种重物砸落的动静。  
纽特管不了那么多了，他直接抽出魔杖，从楼梯口那里直接打开了房门。  
双扇门像被一阵大风刮开，猛地向屋里洞开，把室内的景物完全呈现出来。纽特不用太走近便可以看清有个上了年纪的男人脸朝下坐着倒在书桌上，书桌前的待客椅子被掀翻在地。门口的视线死角处隐约有东西浮动，纽特以为还有人呆在房间里，但真的站到门口，发现那只是窗帘被打开的百叶窗透进油腻的风吹个不停。  
纽特上前去试探男人的脉搏，凭着接触各种神奇动物生活习性的经验，对于生命搏动一向敏感的他惋惜地知道这位男人已经无力回天了。他打算先去叫楼下的伙计上来，或者叫他去报警，后退一步时后脚跟踢到了一个硬物，转身一看，是一个纸镇。  
后面的事情都是麻瓜处理事物的流程，纽特很耐心地配合，等他终于可以离开警局后，立即给他哥拍了一封电报，期望着忒修斯可以有自知之明亲自过来收拾这些麻烦。  
一天后纽特就在信箱拿到回复的电报，对方很干脆地要他去找格雷夫斯帮忙。  
难道他也是合伙投资人？纽特陷进沙发里想。自他上一次来纽约发生的事历历在目，格林德沃被抓，格雷夫斯被救出，剩下的都是欢乐结局，纽特也没有过多关心，只是登上他去往法国的邮轮离开这个石头钢筋砌成的中转站。  
他这才带着内疚的心情想起这次匆匆忙忙地跑来纽约，都没有想到要和蒂娜她们见见面。  
当晚纽特很快找到戈德斯坦恩姐妹俩的公寓。他们愉快的聚了一餐，吃点心时奎妮才回答纽特一直憋在心里的问题。  
“格雷夫斯部长被强制休假了，他这段时间似乎一直呆在自己的家里。”  
纽特感觉到事情很难办。  
奎妮很快读处所有的缘由，惊奇地挑眉：“原来在你来之前还发生了这些事，真的是太冒险了。”她指挥着茶壶给纽特的茶杯倒上新的红茶，接着说。“你的哥哥真没责任心。”  
纽特解气地喝了口甜度刚好的红茶。

第二天纽特谢绝戈德斯坦恩姐妹的好意陪同，打算自己一人前往格雷夫斯的住所。然后他发现这栋建筑物比想象中地更好找到，它就和其他的砖砌屋一样并排挤在一起，看起来有着一股窘迫的历史感。  
纽特按响门铃，听到铃声在屋子里回荡到更加深的地方，大致猜到格雷夫斯的家用了不可延伸咒。很快门便自动打开，纽特还没迈脚，他脚下的地毯就把他整个人快速地抽进屋子，门贴着他的后背关上。  
屋子内部依旧像它的外观那样窄细，但是可以延伸到很远的地方。现在纽特脚下的地毯拖着他，顺着弯弯曲曲的昏暗走廊一直朝前快速移动，有时候纽特还要勉强地躲过半道上堆积的书堆和累叠一层层歪歪扭扭的茶杯。  
最后地毯到达一处高顶的有着不规则多边形的书房中央才猛地停下，纽特要往前踏一步才能刹住车，动作大到他的箱子因为惯性往前飞去，再勉强地被纽特抱住。  
纽特环视书房，除去进来的门口还算干净利落，其余的墙边都对上比人高的书堆和卷轴，壁炉染着火，有个中型干锅在煮着什么药剂。他面前就是一扇高耸的落地窗，下半部分都被书堆挡住，只露出上半部分布满灰尘的玻璃面，外面狂风暴雨还有闪电，即便知道那只是一种环境衬托的魔法，但屋内只有蜡烛摇曳的照明，未免过于压抑而紧张。  
“你是谁？”一声阴沉的问话从高处传来。  
纽特抱紧他的箱子，瞪着蓝眼睛往上看，在烛光之中让眼睛适应了昏暗，描绘出在一层书堆后屹立一个细长、颤颤巍巍的书台，声音就是从书台看不见的后面传来。  
“我、我是代替我哥来的。”纽特仰着头回答。“斯卡曼德，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”  
他似乎可以看见书台后面有只苍白的手正拿着羽毛笔在写东西，那只手听到忒修斯这个名字愣了一下，让它写的内容出错，带有恼怒情绪地把羊皮纸上的错误狠狠划掉。  
“那你就是纽特？”那个声音问。  
纽特不自觉地点头，也没想过书台后的人是否看见。  
过了一会书台后没有了动静，纽特正怀疑对方是否欢迎他时，稍一扭头就看见一个戴着夹鼻眼镜的男人从书台底端的书堆后走出来，就是格雷夫斯先生了。  
他穿着深红色的吸烟装，一盏烛台跟着他身后，把四周照得比刚才光亮些。  
“说你来这里的原因。”黑发男人因为在屋子呆了很长一段时间，皮肤显得没那么健康，眼睛下的眼袋发沉发黑。  
“发生了一些事，忒修斯便要我来找你。”  
“关于什么的。”  
“关于……他的合伙人？”纽特不知道这么解释对不对，他到现在都不太明白忒修斯要他来求助具体是求助什么。  
但是显然格雷夫斯听到这句话后表明比纽特的明朗，他很快了解到似乎有什么事发生了，而且在意识到的那瞬间也答应了下来。  
他一挥手，书房顶快要看要因为距离远而看不见的挂灯霎时亮堂起来，照亮了整个书房，蜡烛也跟着熄灭。纽特有些惊讶原来这屋子还可以这么明亮时，格雷夫斯已经脱去吸烟装，让自己的西装外套飘过来。纽特看着那套红色的吸烟装像个熟练的贴身仆人那样帮格雷夫斯穿上外套，还把手套和大衣都井井有条地交到巫师手上。  
格雷夫斯取下眼镜把它放进外套内侧的口袋，接着取出怀表，皱眉看看时间。  
“我们现在就去看看吧。”格雷夫斯收起怀表，对纽特说。  
“去哪里？”纽特还想接着问看什么，而格雷夫斯双脚后跟相碰，他原本踩着的皮拖鞋立刻变成了之前纽特看到的那种带有鞋扣套的皮鞋。  
“卡劳那里。”  
纽特把视线从鞋子转移到格雷夫斯的脸上，就这么地看着他，显得有点傻气。  
“会有个结论的，”格雷夫斯说着，带头朝书房门口走去。“关于发生在卡劳身上的悲剧。”


	2. 花瓶失窃案

纽特带着格雷夫斯幻影显形到卡劳的办公室里。  
他们站稳脚跟，纽特立即四处环视确认没有麻瓜在场，而格雷夫斯则是毫不留情地指责纽特这么不经考虑就使用幻影显形到麻瓜的住地是多么地不明智。  
“如果这里还有麻鸡在怎么办？”格雷夫斯理好自己的大衣外套，纽特注意到他已经戴上了皮手套。“如果我还是安全部长的话你现在就要被带去签罚款表格了。”  
纽特往屋子的一边看去，没有在听格雷夫斯的话。他先是到那台笨重的写字台边，在桌子右边看到了那个纸镇。  
“为什么你会对卡劳先生感兴趣？”纽特把视线移到格雷夫斯身上，对方正站在壁炉边，把脸挨近一个突出的飞檐，如果有必要，这个位置很适合放置一些装饰物打点房间。  
“我以为你只是一个……合伙人的关系。”纽特说。  
格雷夫斯看向窗户。  
“这是唯一的窗。”他说，这次他才转向纽特，板着脸，十足官僚主义作派。  
“我需要你把当时看到的情景说一遍，报纸上的描写只是一面之词而已。”  
纽特知道格雷夫斯完全忽视了他刚才的提问，心里闷闷不乐，不过也看出至少格雷夫斯并不是单纯是个安全部长，他可能私底下有着其他身份，不是什么俱乐部会员那种，而是有着另外的兴趣或者说是另一种工作。  
“我听到有重物掉落的响声，直接用魔杖开了门（格雷夫斯听到这里挑眉，没说什么），卡劳先生倒在了桌上，头朝下。我进来后看到窗户开着，然后有个纸镇掉在地毯上。应该是有人从窗户那里逃出去了，我上来之前楼下的店员说卡劳先生在见客，还说刚进去不久。之后的事情都和报纸上所讲的差不多了，他们写卡劳先生是心脏病突发是吗？”  
“你确定是听到动静后立刻开了门？从楼梯口那里直接开？一秒都没耽误？”格雷夫斯问。  
“是的。”纽特点头。这样的对话比在麻瓜警察局的那种要好很多。他不必遮遮掩掩，把一些用词转换成麻瓜的说法。挥魔杖开门他只能说成是跑过去推开，幸好那扇门原本就没有上锁，否者纽特还要额外解释他是怎么弄开一扇锁起来的双扇大门的。  
“照这种速度，打了门之后却只有卡劳一人。”格雷夫斯琢磨着。“你不觉得奇怪吗，斯卡曼德先生？”  
纽特点头，说：“请叫我纽特。”  
“好的，纽特。”格雷夫斯点点头，也走到那张写字台边上。  
“你刚才在看什么？”他看着纽特的眼睛问。  
纽特一下子接受不了这么近的直视，赶紧瞥开视线，直直看着那个纸镇。纸镇由一种纽特一时说不上来的石头打造，做成一个兔子俯地的模样，看起来像是圣诞节收到的礼物。  
“我只是好奇这个纸镇。”  
“为什么？”格雷夫斯勾勾食指，让纸镇飘起来，缓缓地来到他与纽特之间。  
“它掉在地毯上。”  
“所以？”格雷夫斯试图诱导纽特自己说出来，不过纽特似乎就卡在这里，他感到难以形容的奇怪包围着他。踩到纸镇的时候他先是诧异，接着觉得纳闷——他为什么会踩到纸镇？  
“问问题的方法很重要，斯卡曼德先生。”格雷夫斯像霍格沃茨魔法学校里最严格的教授那样提醒。“问对问题，答案可以帮忙解决很多事情，问错了只能做徒劳工。”  
“我是想说，为什么纸镇会掉在地毯上？”纽特看回格雷夫斯，而漂浮的纸镇被放到了地毯上。  
纽特帮格雷夫斯指了指大概位置，纸镇被移到那里。  
“你是为这个感到奇怪不解是吗？”格雷夫斯又问。  
纽特被他问得有点烦，这种话中有话又不直说，让你总觉得他已经什么都知道了，还故意不告诉你。  
“是的。”纽特点头，他手里的皮箱剧烈地晃动一下。  
格雷夫斯看向皮箱，纽特把它放到身后，格雷夫斯便抬头看他，皱着一边的眉毛——他老是动不动就皱眉头。  
“为什么掉在地上，为什么只有它掉在地上？”格雷夫斯问出来。“是不是？斯卡曼德先生，当初的你下意识是这样想的？”  
“哦，是的！”纽特整个人亮了起来，之前的郁闷一扫而空。  
“地面上只有纸镇，我是说，这么重的东西都可以掉在地上，为什么其他桌子边缘的——比如这个台灯没有掉，或者这些笔，这个名片盒子——只有这个纸镇被扔到地上了。”  
格雷夫斯这次露出笑容，纽特越发觉得他像一个老教授了。  
“这的确是一点需要注意的。”格雷夫斯十指交叉，按紧了他的皮手套。“还有几点，我现在列举出来，可能会对之后的想法产生一些推动作用。就像第一点，那个来客，他消失不见了，或者说没有从正常的渠道离开。这里只有一条楼梯通往一楼，不管怎么样楼下的伙计肯定会看见。假设这位访客在卡劳出事前离开，他应该毫无预知能力地自然而然从楼梯这里出去；如果卡劳已经出事，他也可以叫楼下的伙计帮忙——我想正常人是不会第一反应选择逃走吧？可是这个访客冒着自己被伙计看过脸的风险逃走，不是惊慌失措就是不在乎这点。  
“第二点是逃跑的动机。如果卡劳先生是心脏病发，访客就算再怕也不至于立即离开，这一举动无疑令人费解。这点以后可以慢慢补充。  
“然后第三点，我想你可能没注意到。”格雷夫斯说着走到壁炉边，就算是春天，对于还未真正意义上回暖的地方，壁炉里总是会燃起那么点小火花来。纽特记得当时壁炉里面没有火，只有木炭灰，这难道有什么关系吗？  
格雷夫斯注意到纽特正看着壁炉里面，他打个响指，让纽特看回自己。  
“不是壁炉，斯卡曼德先生。”他用指关节敲敲壁炉上凸出来的台缘，上面落满灰尘。  
“注意灰尘，你看，这里有个圆圈，干净的圆圈。”  
纽特看到了，这么明显的地方，随便让个人指一下，都可以发现。  
“所以我们的第三个疑点，摆在这里的花瓶，斯卡曼德先生。”  
“纽特。”纽特坚持。  
“好的，纽特。”格雷夫斯承认他对其称呼的小失误，歉意地笑笑。  
纽特喜欢那个笑容，礼貌亲切，让格雷夫斯焕发出不一样的光彩，比一开始见面的那副模样精神多了。  
“这里有个花瓶不见了。”格雷夫斯申明。  
“你是怎么肯定……”纽特看到壁炉正上方有一个相框，里面的照片让他没有把话说完。“哦，我明白了。”纽特说。  
照片内容是卡劳和他的朋友们站在屋子中间，背后就是壁炉，左边的台上放着一个细口瓷花瓶。  
“当时那个访客连花瓶一块带走了？”纽特觉得不可思议，在那么短的时间内，还带着个花瓶，跳下窗户跑到街上逃离这个房间，而且这一切都是为了什么。  
“只是单纯送走或者打碎了都有可能，不过目前也可归为疑点之一。”格雷夫斯又把这个地方走了一圈。他四处观看，像是要买下这里那样谨慎。纽特被他这总是有所保留的态度弄的几近放弃了，他不打算去追格雷夫斯的思路，只想快点离开这里。  
“你知道那家红鹦鹉酒馆吗？”格雷夫斯冷不丁回头。  
纽特耸肩，说他没听过。  
“你是说麻瓜的那种地下酒馆还是美国巫师街……抱歉我还没去过那里。”  
“嗯，是麻鸡的私酒店，你们说麻瓜是吗？好的，麻瓜的私酒店，我想，等下可以带你过去那里吃个午饭。”  
纽特有些反应不回来，他看着格雷夫斯，对方已经打算要离开了。  
“现在去？”纽特问。“这里你已经结束了？”他掂量了下措辞，感觉刚才说得有些直接。一般情况下他是不在乎自己的措辞的，他总是在别人没说完的时候就转手去干其它的活儿，或者直接打断对方来说自己的。他不太顾及这些细节，可能这和他做事有些急急忙忙有关。动物总不能等你不是吗？你得赶着去照顾它们，还不能让它们找机会溜出去，特别是一些速度快的机灵鬼。所以因为这样那样的关系，纽特虽然给人感觉有些木讷，但是他做起事来麻利（特别是他擅长的）勤快，真要说起话来，能说的事物还是挺多的。他当初还在霍格沃茨的时候，反而招一些老教授的喜欢，即便有些偏科，他们还是愿意多花些心思在纽特身上。  
言归正传，纽特是个不拘小节的人，但是眼下，他为刚才的那么一点粗鲁表示出了歉意。  
“抱歉，我是说，我们还不是很熟，然后你突然提出一块吃午饭。”他的眼睛看着地毯，意识到这样不礼貌，赶紧看回格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯已经做出一些动作，他把左手叉腰，手肘朝纽特所在的方向摆着。  
“只是一块吃个午饭，然后顺便熟悉一下。”格雷夫斯晃了下手臂，要纽特过来抓住。  
纽特犹豫了一会，觉得实在没有借口拒绝，便上前扯着格雷夫斯的衣袖。  
“你要确保你不会中途掉出去。”格雷夫斯这么说，然后下一秒，整个空间感快速扭曲并且极速上升下降。接着纽特感到一阵清风拂面，他便来到了一处主街道的巷子里。一只猫因为他的突然出现惊吓得从垃圾桶上跳起，一瞬间消失在转角处。  
格雷夫斯走到一家类似发廊后门那里，他先是敲敲门，门上有个小窗猛地推开，露出一双眼睛。  
纽特来到格雷夫斯身后，那双眼睛有些奸诈地来回扫视在他们俩身上，接着窗户合上，那扇门的门把动了动。  
门打开后，格雷夫斯率先进到里面，纽特跟着他，还看到了门后的人，配合对方的整张脸，也并不是那么奸诈。  
他们走了一段平路，然后下了楼梯。期间纽特听到了婴儿的哭声，脾气暴躁的家庭主妇的叫骂声，和一些机器晃动的碰撞喷气声。它们隔着一面墙，充斥了这个窄小的空间。  
纽特对此感到不舒服，不过很快，楼梯结束了，他们来到平地，爵士乐慢悠悠地飘荡过纽特的耳朵。他越过格雷夫斯的肩膀，看到了这个防空洞改装的酒馆的全貌。  
右手边是酒吧吧台，往前最里面是乐器演奏台，歌女还没上场，只有简单的钢琴曲烘托着气氛。  
空气不太流通，纽特闻到过于甜的混合酒味，还有一点点橘子和培根的奇怪组合。  
有侍者过来带路，他们安静地跟上。这里桌布是紫色的，地毯有些脏，而四周的墙只是简单的木板装横而已。  
至少他们熬过了潮湿的季节。纽特想。  
侍者把他们领到一个靠近舞台的座位，离开前格雷夫斯已经把要点的酒告诉他，叫他快点准备好就拿过来。  
纽特看着侍者直到他消失在另一扇门后，他转回来，看到格雷夫斯正看着他。  
“你第一次来这种地方？”格雷夫斯问。  
“是的。”他回答，正好逐渐加重的琴声盖掉了他的声音。纽特只能等着这段琴声过去，才继续问：“忒修斯没有和我说起你，你还以为你只是他的合伙人。”  
“那现在呢，你认为我是什么？”  
“魔法国会安全部长兼私家侦探？”  
“先不要说安全部长的事了。”格雷夫斯说。“审批结果没有下来，大家都不好说。”  
“我没想到这事情会这么严重。”纽特试图安慰。  
格雷夫斯摆摆手要纽特打住，纽特照做。他低头看看自己脚边的箱子，打算等这个午饭一结束，他就赶紧回到公寓，把错过的时间都补上。皮克特应该想要出来，它在里面呆的够久了。  
“我和你哥认识只是个意外，那个时候我帮了点忙，让你哥逃脱了麻瓜的栽赃。这件事你没听他讲过？”  
“没。”  
“下次你可以问问他。”说到这里格雷夫斯看向了其他地方。他的黑眼睛发亮，朝纽特眨眨眼。  
“我们的酒来了，亲爱的斯卡曼德先生。”  
“纽特。”  
“好的，纽特。”


	3. 花瓶失窃案

纽特几乎没有碰他的那杯加了可乐的威士忌，格雷夫斯发现了这点。他朝着舞台的方向，样子像是等着歌手上场。他挥手示意侍者，却不让对方过来，打了个手势。侍者点头，进入了吧台里面。  
邻桌也来了客人，纽特发现没过一会这家地下酒店开始热闹起来。越来越多的人开始说话，女士笑起来，男人则开始抽雪茄。等到歌手上台后，纽特还发现她身后的幕帘拉开，从简易的两侧上来了舞女，整个酒店正式进入了闹腾的阶段，之前紫色的沉闷氛围一扫而空。  
不通风的酒店热了起来，纽特的脖子流下一滴汗，但是他不打算喝他面前的酒解渴。  
“你不习惯？”格雷夫斯这时候扭头回来，隔着他们之间的小桌子看着纽特。  
纽特想点头，侍者突然来到纽特的身后，把一杯冰凉的根汁汽水放在他面前。  
“哦，多谢。”纽特愣了下。他看看侍者，再看看格雷夫斯。“我是说，很感谢。”  
“你或许会觉得中午喝酒的话会早了些。”格雷夫斯抱歉地笑笑，拿他的玻璃杯和纽特桌面上的碰了下。  
“祝健康。”他们一块说。  
“哇，哇，哇！看看这是谁？”突然一阵像熊咆哮的笑声直接打断了他们俩的致敬。纽特觉得这阵声音即使在这么吵闹的环境下都不会有人错过的。他回头，看到一个粗壮的男人，西装革履，但是掩盖不了他的粗鲁。他更适合在外面巷子里殴打欠他钱的人，而不是站在这里因为认出格雷夫斯而笑得露出后槽牙。  
格雷夫斯站起来。就算之前格雷夫斯都是中规中矩的绅士做派，但是一对比起来，纽特都觉得他简直是优雅得过头了，像是维多利亚版画里出来的一样。  
“纽特，容我介绍，这位是这家酒店的老板，就是红鹦鹉先生本人了。”格雷夫斯又对着红鹦鹉先生介绍纽特，说他是从英国来的。  
纽特看到桌面的餐巾纸上印着小巧的红鹦鹉标志，并没有和面前这个先生对应起来。他赶紧站起身，与酒店老板握握手。  
纽特的手被捏疼了。  
“你刚来纽约？”红鹦鹉先生看到了纽特椅子边的箱子。  
“是的，最近才来。”纽特用身子挡住箱子，直到红鹦鹉再次看回格雷夫斯时，他才坐下，把箱子往桌子里面移，直到紫色的桌布挡住它。  
纽特有些好奇为什么格雷夫斯会认识这个酒店的老板。  
“你这个家伙，这次是因为什么事？”那个老板直接从隔壁桌拉过来一张空椅子，直接坐在格雷夫斯和纽特之间的空位。格雷夫斯露出遇到老朋友的笑容，说：“我一定要有事才能来吗？”  
“不然呢？”红鹦鹉说完这句话，侍者已经把一杯酒放在他的面前。红鹦鹉直接拿起来含了一大口。  
“该死的政策，不是吗？”他嘲讽地说。“感谢这个时代，大把大把的钱，只要你敢做。”红鹦鹉拍拍格雷夫斯肩膀，示意他。“你考虑好也可以一块入伙。”  
纽特看到格雷夫斯只是轻描淡写地表示他会考虑应付过这个话题，然后他开始询问红鹦鹉的生意是否顺利。  
“我就知道你是来找事的。”红鹦鹉哈哈笑。“你是要问那批货是吗？该死的混账，又一个问话的。”  
格雷夫斯稍微收起笑容。“又？”  
“前几天也有家伙来问，你们总是来问，不来找我消费。我该做的都做了，怎么知道那些货到哪里了？”  
“是什么样的人？”  
红鹦鹉闭起嘴巴，他有些眯起眼睛打量格雷夫斯，气氛突然冷了下来。  
“你究竟要做什么？”  
“好吧，我是来问个人的。”格雷夫斯坦白。  
红鹦鹉再次露出笑容，把杯子里剩下的酒都喝完。纽特看着他的动作，松开了桌布下紧张的拳头，手心里都是汗。  
“问什么人？”  
“卡劳。”  
“谁？”红鹦鹉瞥过眼，没有看格雷夫斯。  
格雷夫斯戴着皮手套的手指敲了敲桌面，撇着嘴看着红鹦鹉。  
“我只是想知道这个人是否是你的生意伙伴。你知道，他是个饭馆老板，总会涉及私酒生意的。我的朋友，你再努力回想下？”  
“该死的，你在怀疑我？”红鹦鹉的眉毛跳起来。  
“我能怀疑你什么，我的朋友？”格雷夫斯听到红鹦鹉这么说，头次露出真实的笑容。“生意上的事？还是你知道卡劳已经死了？”  
纽特看到红鹦鹉呛住，面色快速地红起来，特别是耳朵。他以为这个男人要发作了，但是下一秒，红鹦鹉似乎咽下一口气，他又像一开始那样说话，只是没那么热情。  
“他是从我这里进货，进一些便宜货。”他边说边看格雷夫斯。“你这个好事的家伙，这座城市几乎有一半的人从我这里进货，这不能说明问题。”  
“你刚才说我怀疑你，为什么？”  
“有人说卡劳死得不明不白，你听下，心脏病突发？我是不相信会有这么简单。”  
“他之前有送过你花瓶吗？”  
“什么？”红鹦鹉直起身子，“没有！”  
“好的，我想应该没事了。”格雷夫斯完成了他的问话。“给我们推荐道菜吧，这位斯卡曼德先生头次来地下酒店。”  
红鹦鹉眼珠转向纽特，面无表情地说：“我推荐焗龙虾。”  
他说完就站起来，椅子也不放回去。他低头轮流看着坐着的两个男人，说：“好好享用。”然后转向纽特。“祝你的纽约之旅顺利。”他不带任何感情说完，臭着脸离开了。  
纽特看着他彻底离开了这家酒店后，神奇地看着一脸悠然的格雷夫斯。  
“你来这里的目的只是问个问题？”  
格雷夫斯摇摇头，说：“也不全是，这里的焗龙虾的确不错。”  
“可是这和卡劳先生有什么关系？”纽特追问。  
“还是有点关系，怎么说呢？纽特你回想下那张照片，我在里面看到好几个人，其中有一些熟面孔，而他们都是和这位红鹦鹉先生有生意往来的。我就想，或许来找这位老兄可以问到卡劳是否做了私酒生意——不过现在哪家酒店没有这项业务的？”  
“就算卡劳先生做了私酒生意，这也和那位访客没多大关系啊。”  
“这一点有待商榷。”格雷夫斯说话的时候舞女突然下台，装束在腰上的羽毛扫过格雷夫斯的脸，然后白色包围了他们。  
纽特尴尬地用手挡住那些假羽毛，格雷夫斯用手盖着酒杯口，像在场的每一位普通的客人那样眼神追随着舞女过场。等她们散去，格雷夫斯才拍落他肩膀沾到的羽毛片。  
“这地方什么人都会来。”格雷夫斯让纽特去看看后面陆续进来的客人，就算已经满座，他们还在那里不打算离开。  
“有黑帮分子，有政客，有大亨，也有我们这些人。”  
“我们这些人？”纽特笑笑。“怎么说？”  
“巫师。”格雷夫斯回答他。“麻瓜的酒有好几种口感不错的，任何人都会因为错过它们而可惜。”  
纽特不打算发表意见，他现在肚子开始饿了，四周空气照旧闷热，不新鲜的甜味愈来愈浓。他想看点什么在焗龙虾还未上桌前打发时间，那位歌手似乎下台去换衣服，现在只有乐队还在台上，没在演奏，都在喝酒聊天，照他们喝酒的速度，保持理智地演奏最多能撑到下午清场的时候。纽特想到他们会在这里应付地睡一觉，然后揉着眼睛继续赶着晚上的那场，喝更多的酒，来更多的人。  
这时候纽特看到舞台侧面有一个穿着条纹西装的人和他对视了。对方很快扭过头掩饰，甚至没一会就起身离开了这里。  
纽特刚要告诉格雷夫斯这点，格雷夫斯则已经对现状一目了然。  
“刚才的对话被偷听了。”格雷夫斯说，他看起来并不为这件事担心。“窃听虫。”他发了句牢骚。  
焗龙虾上了桌，纽特的根汁汽水已经不再冰冷，杯垫上都是湿漉漉的水渍。他看着那盘冒着热气香味的菜，有些失去胃口。

当他们结束了午餐——格雷夫斯坚持请客——重新来到地面上时，纽特深深地呼吸了口新鲜空气。虽然不太好闻，因为附近就有成堆的废弃纸箱，但也比下面闷热的空气要让人精神百倍。  
纽特打算回自己的公寓，他想和格雷夫斯道别，但是看见对方已经开始往巷子深处走去。  
“格雷夫斯先生。”纽特喊，但是格雷夫斯没有回应，他理所当然地认为纽特会跟上去。  
纽特只好跟上去。等他走得足够近时，格雷夫斯也没有放慢脚步，他看起来没有目的似的，只是一昧地往前走，皮鞋踩在凹凸不平的路上，磕磕碰碰，格雷夫斯丝毫不受影响。  
他们一前一后走到了巷子深处，纽特猜测这似乎在两条大街之间的小路。  
“你要去哪里？”纽特问。  
“去个地方。”格雷夫斯没有停下。  
“我是说，我们可以幻影移形的。”纽特提醒。  
格雷夫斯这才看了看纽特。他的眼睛没有地下酒店里的那种自在，正警惕地看着纽特，还有点对他发火。  
“不能。”他说。“我们被跟踪了。”  
纽特赶紧回头，却看不到任何的人影。这条巷子两边的楼房间距大小不一，抬头只能看见一线天空，剩下的是无人的窗口还有错综复杂的晾衣绳。他们只好默不作声，在走过一个箱子后格雷夫斯突然拐进角落里，同时也把纽特拉了进去。  
“趁现在。”纽特准备幻影移形，但是格雷夫斯制止住他，要他什么魔法都不要用。  
不远处传来脚步声，还有低声的对话。脚步声越来越近，接着一个戴着帽子的人出现在巷子里，直接从格雷夫斯和纽特的藏身处走过去。  
纽特认出他就是舞台边的条纹西装。  
格雷夫斯没有动作，纽特不知道他有什么打算，所以只好也暂时呆在他身边，等着事态发展。  
接着第二个人走过，纽特没有见过他。  
突然，格雷夫斯冲了出去。他的手脚很快，一拳挨上了后面那个人。纽特看着那个男人倒在地上，发出很大的动静。巷子深处传来一声枪响。纽特认为格雷夫斯肯定中枪了，他看着忒修斯介绍的私家侦探左手还拎着地上那个人的衣领，又朝脸上打了一拳。  
纽特感激着他没有被击中，不过很快又一声枪响。某处有一阵骚动，似乎是被吓到的老鼠。纽特没再去管格雷夫斯在做什么了，他冲出角落，来到格雷夫斯身边，正好面对那个朝格雷夫斯开枪的人。  
“统统石化！”纽特抽出魔杖，那个人不动了。  
“纽特！”格雷夫斯生气地朝纽特喊。纽特转过身，不知所措地看着格雷夫斯，也看着倒在地上的人，他没有昏过去，正惊恐地睁着眼睛看着他。  
格雷夫斯没再看纽特，而是双手拎着那个人的衣领，用力地摇晃。  
“谁派你来的？”格雷夫斯问。  
那个人还在惊吓中，直瞪着纽特。  
“说！”格雷夫斯猛地拍他的脸蛋。  
“是红鹦鹉吗？”他逼问。  
“……不是，不是，我说出来也没用，你不知道他的。”那个人抓着格雷夫斯的手，想离纽特远一些。  
“告诉我他的名字！”  
“是‘特劳德’！”那个人喊。“让我离开这里，这个人是魔鬼！”他极力回避纽特的视线喊着。  
纽特退开一边，把魔杖收起来。  
格雷夫斯松开手，那个人倒在地上，见格雷夫斯没动静，赶紧爬起来就要跑。  
“一切皆空。”格雷夫斯对他施咒。  
那个人没有理会，他似乎只记得自己要逃离这里，很快就在巷子里跌跌撞撞地远去了。  
格雷夫斯扭头看看那个被石化的人，感觉到麻烦，但还是对他用了“咒立停”和“一切皆空”。那个人可以动之后就从另一条路跑了。  
“你为什么冲出来？”现在格雷夫斯才看向纽特。  
“我以为你会中枪。”  
“‘障碍重重’，不是吗？”格雷夫斯提醒纽特，“我自己可以照顾我自己，只是你纽特，你出了什么事我不好和你家里人交代。”  
纽特感到胃里的龙虾在翻滚，让人恶心。  
不过下一秒格雷夫斯拉上他的手臂，幻影移形回到格雷夫斯的家里。  
纽特差点吐在格雷夫斯的地毯上，还好他勉强忍住。  
“你就在这里休息会吧，二楼有房间。”格雷夫斯取下手套。他看着纽特的箱子，又补充：“你也可以进你的箱子。”  
“我感觉不舒服。”  
“当然，你太紧张了。”格雷夫斯扶着纽特手臂，带他来到沙发边坐下。  
“我以为你会喜欢这样的冒险生活。”格雷夫斯朝他笑笑，对刚才的事不再计较。  
“和我的有些出入。”纽特说。他稍微抬头，一杯热茶已经飘在他面前。他感激地接过，喝了一口，舒服地叹口气。  
格雷夫斯坐在他身边，如果不去想他刚才做的事，他这副模样只是个典型的官僚做派的绅士，顶多头发乱了点。  
“你会习惯的。”他安慰着说。纽特点点头，又喝了口茶，喉咙里的那股味道终于被压盖了下去。


	4. 花瓶失窃案

纽特从阳光里醒来。他听到远方有闷雷似的呼叫声，听起来像是象鼻兽在玩耍发出的声音。他伸个懒腰，感觉神清气爽。隐形兽挨着他，见他醒了，便慢悠悠地从小屋的门口离开，带动窗户阳光里的尘埃。  
纽特收起简易的躺椅，开始为他的动物准备晚餐。  
等忙完这些，清理好自己身上的异味之后，纽特穿上外套，熟练地从梯子上去，打开了箱子盖，朝外探出脑袋。  
皮克特从他外套口袋探出头。它这次也跟着出来，纽特拗不过它。他用食指揉揉皮克特的头顶，让它回到口袋里藏好。  
纽特没有看见格雷夫斯。  
他走出箱子，回身扣上锁。喝过热茶后格雷夫斯就去忙他自己的事，他让纽特去睡一觉，最好去房间里。但是纽特直接在客厅里开了箱子，回到他的木屋里面睡了一下午。  
格雷夫斯不在书房，也不在厨房，更不在二楼的任何一个房间里。纽特猜测他出门了，自己只能呆在这里等他回来。他不太清楚格雷夫斯对这个案子的计划，而且到现在他也不明白这个案子对格雷夫斯的吸引力。纽特觉得这只是在单纯地还忒修斯一个人情，拉上一个帮忙的门外汉，还是个带着目前美国魔法国会未允许的一箱子动物四处奔波。  
纽特在屋子里兜了一圈，感到无所事事，后来还是去到书房。书房的窗外没有之前狂风暴雨的魔法效果，只是宁静的黑色。纽特让房间的蜡烛亮起来，然后顺着旋转台阶上到高耸的书桌台后，有一只黑亮的羽毛笔在那里兀自写着什么。  
纽特挨近，羽毛笔停下，插回墨水瓶里，静候着下一步指令。  
他看到好几封重复应对各个部门的回信，还有关于繁琐的审查结果确认。看起来格雷夫斯自己的事情都有够他忙的了。  
这个时候大门打开又关上，纽特赶紧离开桌边，急急忙忙地从旋转阶梯下来。他刚站好，格雷夫斯出现在门口，有些意外地看着他。  
“你等了很久吗？”格雷夫斯的手臂上挂着大衣，沾着一些水珠，纽特闻到一丝跟着关门风进来的湿润气息。  
就在纽特回答的时候（“不会，我刚从箱子出来。”）格雷夫斯让书房更加亮堂，加上天花板的吊灯，整个房间温度升高。纽特立刻回想到地下酒吧，不禁猜测格雷夫斯是不是畏寒。  
“我出去跟进这个案子。”格雷夫斯把大衣外套放在扶手椅边上，从内侧口袋里取出一个小本子，在手掌上摊开翻阅。“你还记得那个伙计吗？就是黑加仑饭店的那位。”  
“黑加仑饭店？”  
“你不会一直都不知道卡劳饭店的名字吧？”格雷夫斯挑起眉毛，他对此感到滑稽。  
“我没留意……那个伙计怎么了？”  
“我找到他，问了几个问题，关于他看到那位在你之前去找卡劳先生的人。”  
“我以为警察已经问过了。”  
“我可不是警察，纽特，我问的问题和他们不是一路的。”  
纽特点头承认这点。  
格雷夫斯看着他一小会儿，然后视线落回小本子上，读出来：“伙计说他头一次见这位神秘访客，不过再次见面他可以认出。嗯，这里写了那位伙计的回答。”格雷夫斯皱了下眉头。“这段时间无预约之外的访客来访，嗯，前一晚卡劳还专门回饭店加班清帐，来回两次，第二次回去貌似忘记拿东西，看上去很赶时间，走得不稳。另外还有两个疑点，第一点是二楼的响声，重重的一下；第二点是花瓶。”  
格雷夫斯抬头看着纽特，问：“你能看出什么吗？”  
“我猜那个地板的响声应该是纸镇掉在地上的动静吧？”纽特回答，格雷夫斯也同意地点点头。“但是你说花瓶，我真不明白这个花瓶有什么好奇怪的？”  
“我只是在尽量排除一切奇怪的干扰因素。这位勤劳的雇佣保证，卡劳从未把花瓶抱出去过，没有送人没有打烂没有送去修补，他甚至在前一天还看到它好端端地呆在原处。”  
“所以？”  
“啊，现在我来看看关于'特劳德'的消息。”格雷夫斯直接略过刚才的问题，手指快速翻了一下，用食指抵住纸张，一行行滑下来看，找到目标后在页面上敲了两下。  
“看来我们中午那两个'窃听虫'就是这位'特劳德'派出来的，他的本名是……爱德华·霍尔顿……”  
“我们被盯上了？”纽特惊讶道。“什么时候？为什么？”  
“……之前做过酒水销售，禁酒后转业到鱼罐头行业，同时加入了一个，嗯，怎么说？小型的政治会。”  
格雷夫斯没再读下去，似乎后面的不紧要。他合上本子，慢半拍地问：“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”  
“我是说，我们被盯上了？”纽特重复一遍。  
“也不见得，我敢说这其中有巧合的因素，和狡猾的红鹦鹉脱不开关系。我想这个霍尔顿和他应该在做什么交易，然后派了两个手下呆在红鹦鹉那里观察情况，碰巧我们到场，就这么发生了。”格雷夫斯要坐那张沙发。他挥一下手，大衣去到衣架上，挂上之前还抖了抖自己，把水珠都弄干净。  
“这里有个问题，为什么霍尔顿会派人到红鹦鹉那留守？他似乎在对红鹦鹉心存怀疑才时时刻刻让眼线盯着。亲爱的纽特，你觉得呢？为什么他们两个人会尾随我们出来？”  
纽特看着在沙发里翘二郎腿的格雷夫斯，不自在地站着，他也想找个位置坐，但是四周除了书就是羊皮纸堆，能有落脚的地方已经很不错了。  
“我想是我们的对话，我们提到了卡劳先生。”纽特环视一周后放弃找椅子的希望，说。“你觉得是他们下的手？”  
“我不这么认为，因为那个伙计形容卡劳的访客瘦小，体型这点和那两个人不同。而且你瞧那两个家伙，莽莽撞撞的，不可能在这么短的时间内离开卡劳的办公室。如果是霍尔顿派的其他人，那也没有必要盯梢在红鹦鹉酒馆里。除非他们担心有人追查，可如果这样的话访客的脸就不应该大大方方被卡劳的伙计看见。”  
“现在只能确定卡劳先生的死除了我们在调查之外，还有这个霍尔顿先生也在跟进着？”  
“嗯，我们再次罗列下疑点。一是地板上的纸镇，二是花瓶，三是访客，四是霍尔顿与这件事的联系。”  
纽特觉得头晕，他突然想起来这件事完全都是起源于他多事又闲不下来的哥哥。  
“我想问件事。”纽特说。格雷夫斯颔首，等待着问题。  
“为什么你会协助这个案子？我是说，不好听一点，我和你都于此毫无关系，完全不用在这上面花功夫，现在还开始要惹祸上身了，你觉得没问题吗？格雷夫斯先生？”  
“叫我帕西瓦尔就行，抱歉我一直忘了提醒。”格雷夫斯指出来。  
“好的，帕西瓦尔（纽特念出口的时候感觉很奇怪，他暗自决定下次要称呼回格雷夫斯），这件案子给我感觉就像一个碰巧的意外死亡，还有一单无法完成的交易。”  
“我也想这么理解的，纽特，只是那位访客的失踪令我心烦，你说他呆在原地该多好，一切都会变得简单。”  
格雷夫斯站起来，他朝高耸得有些歪斜的书台走去，脚踩在旋转楼梯时，纽特看到整个台体都颤了一下，充满着随时就要垮塌的危机感。  
“关于我个人对这个案子，”格雷夫斯边走边说，他一会在书台的前面，一会跟着阶梯去到书台后面完全被挡住。“你可以单纯理解为我在还忒修斯一个人情。至于你，如果你还有要紧的事，完全可以离开，剩下的我自己解决，不会有任何难处。”  
“但是……”  
“而且这种案子可以帮我活动下脑筋，分散我的注意力，这也算是你哥哥对我的一个关怀吧，毕竟成天因为一些信件呆在屋子里并不是理想的休息方法。”  
纽特仰头看着已经走到顶上的格雷夫斯，只见他让那支黑色羽毛笔再次动起来，然后几封完成好的答复信一封接一封整齐有序地飞下来，绕着纽特一圈，落在他摊开的双手上。  
“如果你待会出去，可以帮我把信寄了，对方是麻鸡，只能用这种麻鸡的方法。”格雷夫斯表示无奈，但是他也显出让纽特做点跑腿活很理所当然的表情。  
“出门右转，信箱桶就在那里，顺便说外面的雨有点大。”  
“可是……”纽特还想说什么，连皮克特都探出脑袋，朝格雷夫斯挥舞着小拳头。  
“如果你赶得及，还可以在街角的店里帮我买点巧克力。”格雷夫斯戴上夹鼻镜，没有再看纽特。  
“算了，皮克特。”纽特低头对着他的护树罗锅说。“我想格雷夫斯先生要忙的东西太多了。”  
纽特从客厅门后找出一把像麻瓜会用的那种伞，提着箱子出门。他投递了信件，然后找到格雷夫斯说的商店买了巧克力，花得自己的钱。等他出到街上，皮克特举着一块它顺到的巧克力给纽特看。  
“坏孩子！”纽特说它，它便立刻缩回去。  
纽特回到格雷夫斯的住地，还没进门，便看见格雷夫斯穿戴整齐站在大门台阶上等着他了。  
“我以为你回去了。”格雷夫斯说。“我等了有一会儿。”  
纽特把装巧克力的盒子塞到他手里。“不客气。”他讽刺地说。  
“这就行了，我想该准备的都有了。”格雷夫斯掂量了下手里的盒子，直接钻进纽特的伞下。  
纽特感到自己肩膀被轻轻撞了下，而后两人挨在一起，让伞下的空间变得拥挤局促。  
就在纽特要问格雷夫斯为什么不自己打把伞时，听到他低声念了句什么，四周景物一下子变换扭曲，而后下一秒，眩晕感消失，纽特和格雷夫斯站在了美国纽约的巫师街上。  
“欢迎来到第五十二街。”格雷夫斯收起伞，把伞尖在石头路上点两下，一辆无马的马车猛地停在他们身旁。路过的巫师对被堵塞的道路毫无怨言，直接从马车上遁穿过去。  
“去葛莉丝的店。”格雷夫斯打开车门，让纽特先进，自己接着上去。车门刚关上，马车就飞快地朝前冲，在人群里面却不会撞到人。  
“抱歉了纽特，这次时间紧张，幽灵马车可以帮我们抢些时间，下次再慢慢来这里逛逛，蜂窝酒吧绝对值得一去。”格雷夫斯说。  
“好的，下次。”纽特不太适应这车的速度，他的肚子再次感到不舒服起来。


End file.
